


Herald of the Fairies

by Dracoknight545



Category: Fairy Tail, Pokemon
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-13
Updated: 2018-07-24
Packaged: 2019-06-09 21:23:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 9,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15276474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dracoknight545/pseuds/Dracoknight545
Summary: One afternoon Hiro Tajiri find the lamp of the legendary Pokemon Hoopa as he is summoned by Arceus to take on an important quest to recover the shards of Dialga and Palkia. Join Hiro and Hoopa in their new adventure in the land of Fiore as they join the Fairy Tail and go on many adventures to find all of the orb shards to save the universe.





	1. The Mission

**Author's Note:**

> **Hello everyone, Dracoknight545 here today to present one of my newest stories and also my first story that is related to Fairy Tail even if it's being a crossover story. Still I hope you guys enjoy this, and yes I know some of you will be upset that I'm using an OC (Original Character) for this story but yeah if you don't like then you don't have to read it is all I can say.**
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> **As it comes to relationships, I'm going to have to pair up my OC with Cana, but I have thought about pairing like OCxMira, OCxKagura or OCxLucy for one.**
> 
>  
> 
> **One last thing, I would like to thank Insane Dominator as his stories, "The Fairy Contender" and "A Contender's Bonds" have been the inspiration for this story and also he has been very supportive of the story and helping me out when it comes to ideas of the story.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also I would like to thank Battan the Dark Knight, who has also give his support for this story as well.**
> 
>  
> 
> **One more thing**
> 
>  
> 
> **Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon or Fairy Tail and they belong to their respective owners**
> 
>  
> 
> **Now enjoy the first chapter of "The Herald of the Fairies"**
> 
>  
> 
> **  
> _PS. I have posted a year ago on my Fanfiction page and Deviantart page and I figured why not post it here as well._  
>  **

**Chapter 1: The Mission**

**Johto Region, Mt. Silver**

The second highest point in the world next to the Spear Pillars of the Sinnoh region, the sun rose high over the lust green forest, the steep mountain and cliff sides make it the perfect training location for most trainers. Some of dreamed to be a Pokemon Master, but one trainer and things are about to change for him forever.

It had been 5 years since a certain young trainer had left from a horrible past onto his Pokemon journey, Hiro Tajiri a young man around 19 years wearing a brown coat over a gold yellow shirt, dark blue boot cut jean and a pair of brown boots; also wearing a silver locket and a pair of goggles that rested normally on his black hair, and lastly both of his hands wrapped in bandages.

He was enjoying the nice day, taking it easy after an early morning training session with his current team as Hiro has caught and train numerous Pokemon from his journeys in various of regions but only a few that stood by his side since the begin, one of them being his faithful black Charizard that Hiro named Ryujin or Ryu for short. A surprise to Hiro and Professor Oak when Hiro started his journey in Kanto after finishing the Jhoto region with his original starter but they never except Hiro to get the rare shiny Pokemon right off the back.

Ryu had taken on some of Hiro's personality trait and vice versa and the both of them become a powerful duo that no one could be beat in a battle as they had been through it all from blinding sandstorms to freezing blizzards, they stuck together through thick and thin along with the other Pokemon that Hiro had trained and caught.

The duo was lying in the sun as a cool autumn breeze blew over of them, they were reminiscing about their journey and how they overcame anything that came in their path. Recently it was stopping the return of Team Plasma in the Unova although there was no word about their leader Ghetsis after Hiro defeated him and his Kyurem fusion called "Primal Kyurem" in the Giant Chasm.

"Finally we get some time to relax after retiring from the Pokemon G Men, still we have to be ready from anything if Team Rocket or Team Plasma is still active after defeating their leaders" said Hiro sternly without opening his eyes as Ryu chuffed in response as they doze off into sleep.

Soon something came falling out of the sky and crashed nearby where Hiro and his Pokemon were training, the impact woke up Hiro and his Charizard from their nap. "Uhh… What was that?" asked Hiro as he got up along with his faithful companion.

Hiro saw the stream of smoke coming from the tree, and decided to go investigate where the smoke was coming from as he jumped on Charizard's back to get an aerial view on the impact. Soon the duo found a medium size crater deep in the forest of Mt Silver, and landed nearby, "Now let's see what's going on here" said Hiro after getting off of Charizard's back and headed down into the crater.

After sliding down the side of the crater, Hiro found a strange object embedded in the ground. It looked like the bottom of a bottle sticking out of the ground, "How could a lamp cause that big of an impact" Hiro thought as he pulled the lamp of the ground. The lamp had a unique shape to it as it had a curve bottom and a very thin and long spout; the top had a strange-looking cork that looked like a head of a Pokemon of some sort.

"What the hell is this and how could it cause such a big hole" Hiro asked to himself aloud.

"Hello?" cried a voice as it spooked Hiro causing him to drop the bottle.

Hiro looked around him to see anyone near him but there was no one there, "Hey who's there?" asked Hiro as he continue to check his surroundings to no one was here but himself.

"Wait did the voice come from the bottle?" Hiro asked himself.

"Ding-ding we have a winner," said the bottle causing Hiro to drop the bottle again.

"Ouch, stop dropping me and how about you open me up instead" cried the bottle angrily.

"So why should I open you?" Hiro asked as he held the bottle once more.

The bottle shook as the voice cried "I have to find someone, it's urgent"

"Well okay but no funny business" Hiro said as he uncorked the bottle. Soon smoke started to pour out of the bottle as it started to swirl around and started to take shape of a Pokemon similar to the cork of the bottle. Soon as the smoke appeared, it had disappeared as in its place was a small floating purple Pokemon with two gold ring dangling on its horns and a big one around that middle.

"Greeting Humans, I'm Hoopa the Mischief Pokemon," said Hoopa as it introduced itself to Hiro.

"My name is Hiro Tajiri, so who is this person you're looking for?" Hiro asked as he wondered why Hoopa came to Mt Silver in the first place.

"I was sent here to look for someone by Arceus himself, it's a matter of importance" Hoopa replied.

Hiro crossed his arms and started to scratch his chin with his right arm before asking "Okay, you do know who the person is or what they look like"

Hoopa paused for a moment to think as he tried to remember who he was sent for as his memory was slightly messed up, "I remember he has black hair and goggles" Hoopa replied.

"So like my hair and goggles" Hiro commented as he pointed his own pair of goggles and black hair

"Yeah…" said Hoopa with a nod before pausing for a second.

"It's you that I had to find, Come on!" cried Hoopa freaking Hiro out before making a ring portal.

"Wait what?" Hiro asked before Hoopa grabbed Hiro's hand and dragged him towards the portal.

"There isn't enough time, we have to hurry and see Arceus," Hoopa said as the Mischief Pokemon pulled Hiro into the portal. All Hiro could do was think why would the god of all Pokemon and the world want him, was it for something he did or didn't do. Maybe something his ancestors did in the past and he had to pay the price for it now all the while Hoopa dragged Hiro into the portal into a silvery void.

Soon Hiro found himself floating in the void with Hoopa beside him, "Alright Hoopa, why did you drag me?" asked Hiro

Before Hoopa said anything, three glowing lights surrounded Hiro and Hoopa; "Don't be afraid" said one of the glowing orbs in calm tone yet stern at the same time

"We're here to help you." said another one in a cheerful tone

"Yeah, we mean you no harm." said the last one in an energetic voice.

Hiro looked at the orbs as he started to calm down, "Alright, so who are you three?" asked Hiro

"We are the spirits of Emotion, Knowledge, and Will Power." said the orbs at once before each of the orbs started to grow and expand to reveal their true forms.

'No way, it can't be…' thought Hiro as he saw Uxie, Mesprit, and Azelf as known as the spirits of Knowledge, Emotion and Willpower were floating in front of him and Hoopa.

"So what you three doing here?" asked Hiro.

"We were summon here, human" replied Uxie.

"Then who summoned us?" asked Hiro as he wanted to know why he was here in the first place.

Soon a bright golden light appeared in front of them as it shaped to reveal the god of all Pokemon; Arceus as it was standing in front of him and Hoopa and the lake trio now. Arceus seem to be very tired and fatigue for some reason as it was in massive battle of some kind recently.

"Arceus are you feeling alright?" asked Mesprit

"Yes, my child. Though maintaining Time and Space all by myself has been a hassle for the few weeks has extorted my powers" Arceus replied as it was about collapses from fatigue.

"Wait what happen to Dialga and Palkia, aren't they the deities of Time and Space" asked Hiro as he remember learning about their legend during his time in the Sinnoh region

"They were attacked by a powerful dark force" Arceus answered as two blue and pink spheres appeared to reveal Dialga and Palkia in a sleeplike status before saying "But the attack was targeted for me, both of them took the attack to protect me and destroying the Adamant and Lustrous orbs in the process"

"But where did the attack came from and how do we awake up from their sleep?" asked Hoopa

Then Hiro floated forward and asked "Also what does this has to do with me as well?"

Arceus looked down at Hiro and Hoopa before saying "It's the reason we brought you, your ancestor from the early era of when Humans and Pokemon started to work together in harmony"

"My ancestor; What does my ancestor have to do with this" Hiro asked as he wondered what about his family tree had to do with as he remember that his family lived in the Johto region unless there was something missing

"Your ancestor was a herald for Dialga and Palkia after being appointed by Damos, the first human that I trusted many centuries ago, as he wanted some to help keep the balance of space and time pure while he lead his people" Arceus started to explain as Uxie projected images of the past showing the human called Damos thanking someone who looked almost exactly like Hiro but had a ponytail alongside the surprised Hiro that his ancestor has the same Pokemon working as him as it was the same one that he picked before going on his journey.

Soon Hiro picked up on of his Pokeballs and held it in his hand looking and thought "Talk about history repeating, I guess we were destined to meet again"

Just before looking back at Arceus and asking "Arceus, what happened to my ancestor and why did my family started to take root in the Johto instead of Sinnoh Region?"

"Like many before, it was the fall of Damos' reign that caused your ancestor and his beloved at the time along with a few Pokémon fled to another land for safety. But before your ancestor fled the Sinnoh region, he did the orbs that help power Dialga and Palkia in a secret location until certain now" Arceus explained

"So what happened to the orbs?" Hoopa asked.

"They were uncovered by a group of evil people and the leader bent on creating a new universe but fortunately he was spotted a small band of trainers and the Champion of the region before their leader could create his new world completely. The orbs had lied dominant in the Spear pillar Temple until Dialga and Palkia were heavily damage from the attack that caused their respective orbs to break apart and shattered." Arceus explained once more.

Hiro and Hoopa were shocked upon hearing it, "Still what does this have to do with me in the first place" asked Hiro.

"I have this to ask, have you ever sense something wrong during your travels but never saw it?" Arceus asked.

Hiro thought for a moment as he tried to remember if he felt something strange or wrong during his journey over the world. He did remember feeling faint ones in when he started out in the Johto region but they were very strong when he traveled near Mt Coronet during his time in the Sinnoh region.

"Yeah, I had a few strange feelings in the past; still what does that have to with the situation?" asked Hiro

"You and your ancestor share the same trait of being able to detect distortions in time and space. You might have been able to fully detect the shards of the Adamant and Lustrous orbs" Arceus theorized

"You said might, what if I can't tap into that power to find the shards?" Hiro asked fearing something bad was going to happen if he wasn't able to help

"The universe will end" Arceus stated

Hiro, Hoopa and the guardian Lake trio gasped at this revaluation of events, "Arceus is there a way to save it?" asked Uxie

"Yes, Hiro is the key and I know where the shard ended up in as well" Arceus replied.

"I am?" said Hiro confused by this

Arceus turned his attention to Hiro and spoke "Yes, while you doubt yourself about this task. I have faith that you can do this deed"

Hiro smiled as he felt assured about himself, "Okay Arceus, so where are shards?"

"The shards of the orbs lie hidden in a far away area where there no Pokemon but the humans there have a unique ability called Magic, just like how you and others have learned to live side by side with Pokemon" Arceus explained

"Okay, but one problem Hiro here can't use this called Magic" Uxie added on getting Arceus' attention

Arceus looked at Uxie and replied "Yes that is an issue but I came up with solution for it" before turning towards Hiro.

"Wait you can't be serious about this and to trust a human with those powers" Uxie said as she got what Arceus had planned to do to Hiro.

Hiro looked confused before asking "Wait what power?"

Soon Arceus summoned a ring of 18 plates around before speaking, "Hiro, I want you entrust you with the other power of my elemental plates to help on your quest" Arceus said

Hiro was in shock that Arceus going to let him have access to his plate and soon so many possibilities popped in his head that he could do with them.

Arceus coughed to get Hiro's attention, "Oh sorry, Arceus. I'm just a bit overwhelmed that you're letting use your plates" Hiro apologized

"Well not all of the plates, I still need them to survive but I only can grant you the power of at least 5 for the moment, the rest will be granted for you at certain times or unlock them on your own. Unfortunately I need to the full power of the Steel, Dragon, and Psychic plate to help keep the balance of Space and Time from collasping" Arceus explained

"Wow, just 5, hmm I'll have to think about which ones that I want to use to help me out on this quest" Hiro said as he started to think which one he would want to use.

Water and Flying would be useful to help collecting the shards as the shards could be up somewhere up high or even deep underwater. So what about the other 3, well some offensive something he needed to handle himself in a fight and well some defensive power but without access to steel, he would need a plate power to give some defense like Ground or Rock would be a good choice but Ground would give Hiro the ability to dig holes for escape passages but he already had a Pokemon with Dig. Still, with Rock, Hiro could set traps up with Stealth Rocks and perhaps Poison could be useful to set up some toxic spikes or the powers of the Bug plate, Sticky Webs can slow down his opponents as well. The powers of the Meadow plate could be useful as well as he could use it's healing moves to recover and use status moves like Spore or Stun Spore to help out in a fight.

Hiro knew he would need the powers of the Water and Flying plate to help out his quest all, he figured Rock or Poison or even the Grass would be useful as well for some defensive support. So this left him with one to two powers left and he need some offensive power as well and Figure either Electric or Fire would be useful and perhaps Ghost as well.

Soon Hiro turned to Arceus and said "Okay I have made my decision on what plate powers I would like to use"

"Very well, what is your decision, Hiro?" Arceus asked

"Well I figure that locations of the shards might be hard to get depending on the location, so I'm going to use Water and Flying for sure… I would like some support power, so I figure Grass would be useful as well and I figures I would need some offensive Power so I'll take the Electric" Hiro replied giving Arceus 4 out of 5 choices

"What about the last one?" Arceus asked as he was curious about the Human's final choice

"This took a lot of think, but I figured if the shard held by someone evil, I would need some way to sneak in and out without being seen, so I figure the powers of the Ghost typing would help out and I just Hex after I leave a status effect on them." Hiro replied

Arceus nodded and soon 5 of the plates began to glow and 5 orbs left the plates and took the form of 5 different colors, Blue, light blue, green, dark purple and yellow. Soon one by one, the orbs entered Hiro's body, Hiro felt like he was in pain for a moment but it quickly left him as he soon of the knowledge of the plates he had gained. 'That felt strange but good at the same time, and I feel that I know every move from the types I gained just now' thought Hiro as he tighten his bandaged hands into a fist

"Before I send you where you need to go, I have a special task for you, Hoopa," Arceus said

Hoopa floated pasted Hiro and stopped in front of Arceus, "What is it you need me to do, Arceus?"

"Hoopa, your rings are the only way for you to travel between realms, I sense wild Pokemon that have entered the gaps from the distortions of Space and Time and sent to where I'm sending you and Hiro. I want to go with Hiro on his quest and you and Hiro work together to not only collect the shards but also rescue the Pokemon that are stranded there and send them home" Arceus ordered

"Sure thing, Arceus; We can do that and I'll make a pocket dimension to keep the shards we collected safely" Hoopa said with a salute to Arceus

"Very good, before I send you two; I have one more important thing to say. You two must find a guild called Fairy Tail, they can help you on your quest" Arceus stated

"Wait do they know about Pokemon and stuff from our world?" asked Hiro

"No, let's say we Pokemon have a sort of connection to the guild's beginning" Arceus answered before stepping down one of his front legs on the ground and opening a hole sucking Hiro and Hoopa in

" **AAAAAAAAAHHH** " cried Hiro and Hoopa as they fell down the hole

"Good luck, Hiro. We are depending on you and Hoopa" cried Mesprit

"Yeah, you better not mess up again Hoopa" Azelf yelled as the hole closed up

Uxie sighed and said "We are doom aren't we, Arceus"

"Wow Uxie, talk about being a downer" Azelf commented

"I know they can do this, why else I would pick the descendant responsible for creating the orb in the first place" Arceus replied

Hiro and Hoopa were falling from the sky like there was no tomorrow and Hoopa held onto Hiro for dear life, Hiro knew had to do something and threw out his Charizard's Pokeball, and sending out the black faux Dragon Pokemon.

"Ryu, I need to get us to the ground safely and fast" Hiro commanded as Ryu nodded and grabbed Hiro and Hoopa and descended to the forest below.

After making it safely on the ground, Hiro recalled Charizard into his Pokeball, "Looks like I have to go on foot from here on until I find this Fairy Tail guild" said Hiro

"What do mean 'I', it's 'we' as Arceus told us to work together" Hoopa commented

"I know but I want to you and my other Pokemon a secret and also to keep you guys safe as well" Hiro replied as he still had Hoopa's lamp.

"I know, I could be your familiar or something; anyway I am sort of like a genie with that lamp" Hoopa stated

Hiro pondered for a moment, he figured it would be sometime before he could find Fairy Tail and ask to join them, so it wouldn't be bad to have Hoopa out and abound for some conversation.

"Okay, Hoopa. I'll let you stay out as long you promise not to cause any trouble" Hiro stated as he held out his hand

"Okay, Hiro; I promise not cause any trouble." Hoopa answered as it shook hands with Hiro

"Good, and from this point on we're a team, that means we have to work together," Hiro said as Hoopa nodded in agreement.

Soon the both of them started on their new adventure to not only join Fairy Tail but also collect the shards of the Adamant and Lustrous Orbs. Still, many questions have been left in the dark as who was that attack Arceus and for that matter why.

All may be revealed soon, as the journey continues.


	2. Chapter 2: Fairies and Pokemon

**Somewhere in Fiorre**

Hiro and Hoopa have been travelling for some time now as for starters they had no clue on where they were or where was this Fairy Tail Guild as well.

Soon Hiro and Hoopa heard their stomachs' grumble, "Man I'm so hungry I can eat a Miltank" Hiro commented

"Same here or maybe a big berry" Hoopa added as he fell to the ground

Hiro looked up at the sky and saw it getting dark already, "Come on Hoopa, let's hope we find a town or something soon and maybe we can get some food and more important a damn clue of where we are" Hiro said as he started to walk again

Hoopa tried to float up again but fell down "Sorry Hiro, but I can't move anymore" Hoopa complained

Hiro walked and picked up Hoopa and place the genie Pokemon into his bag, "Alright, I guess you rest here until we find a town or you feel better" said Hiro as he continued on with Hoopa in his saddle as Hoopa took a nap.

After some time travelling, Hoopa woke up and saw that they were still traveling to where ever Fairy Tail was. "Afternoon Hiro, have you found out anything about this guild?" asked Hoopa

"Well the same to you, Hoopa. Also not much but I passes by a few travelers on the road earlier and they told me that it was located in a city called Magnolia and that is about a half of days of travelling on foot as it's only why for us to travel as we don't know if Poke-money will work here or what is their currency as well" Hiro explained

"Aww, that means more walking" Hoopa complained

"Yep, until we get some money or what the people I asked called Jewel. I had give them one of the bags of Stardust I had for helping us out, and then they went mad crazy when I gave them that" Hiro commented

"Mad-crazy Good or Mad-crazy Bad?" Hoopa asked

"I think the first one as they were thanking me for helping them out, so I guess the stuff I have like Pearls, Nuggets and Stardust must be worth something more back home" Hiro stated

As Hiro continued walking down the road, Hoopa was looking around in Hiro's bag for something to eat; "Hoopa, I thought I told you to stop, I have to keep the berries I have left for an emergency if we come across something" Hiro said

Hoopa popped out of the bag and replied "I know but I'm still hungry, even after my nap I want to eat"

"So am I, Hoopa but there's nothing we can do about it until we find a town and I maybe find mart or someplace to exchange one of the nuggets I picked during my travels for some money to eat some food" Hiro commented

Hoopa sighed and said "Alright, but can you explain this?" as Hoopa held an envelope from Hiro's bag

Hiro noticed the letter and took it from Hoopa, "Oh right, I got this a few days ago, it's from the Pokemon League and G-Men committee back home" Hiro explained

"Can you read it what it says?" asked Hoopa

"Sure thing" said Hiro as he stopped to take the letter out of the envelope and read it

* * *

 

_"Greetings Mr. Hiro Tajiri_

_We at the G-Men Union and the official Pokemon League committee would like to thank you for your service not only to Human and Pokemon Kind but to world in the take down of several evil organizations under the time you had served with the G-Men Unit B Team._

_We especially thankful with your efforts in the take downs of Team Rocket and Team Galactic several years ago with Detective Looker from the International Police Organization and as well the Champion of Sinnoh, Cynthia Sakurai._

_Therefore we grant you, Hiro Tajiri permission to carry up to 9 Pokemon on you, but please do not use this for unofficial things like personal gain or other things. In case you were invited to an event like the Pokemon World Tournament held in Driftviel City please refer to using only 6 of your Pokemon._

_Thank you again for serving your time with us_

**_Sincerely_ **

**_Lance of the G-Man and Kanto/Johto Elite Four &_ **

**_Professor Goodshow of the Pokemon League"_ **

* * *

 

"So yeah, the Pokemon league gave me permission to carry around up to 9 Pokemon on me" said Hiro as he put the letter away

"So wait if you are able to carry 9 so why do you have only 7 Pokeballs on you" asked Hoopa

"Well I like to rotate some Pokemon every now and then, not only for them to get outside to see the world but also keep them in shape for what happens next. Beside I'm carrying 7 Pokemon on me right now" Hiro commented before continuing onwards

"Wait 8? How do you have 8 Pokemon but you have 7 Pokeballs on you?" Hoopa asked

"I have an egg in my bag now; you were napping on it the entire time. I thought you would have noticed that" Hiro stated

Hoopa rubbed the back of his head with grin before saying "Oh that explains why I felt I was sleeping on something round earlier"

"Yeah, I got it from a friend of mine in the Sinnoh region. He said it's a rare Pokemon and thought I should be its trainer once the egg hatches" Hiro commented.

Soon Hiro and Hoopa found a town over the horizon much to their relief and ran as fast as Hiro's legs could carry Hoopa in his bag. Once at the town gate with the name of "Bakersville", everything was quiet and barren; none of the shops were open, no people walking around without a care or kids playing in the park as Hiro and Hoopa passed by an empty park with a beautiful fountain.

"Hoopa, I think something strange is going on here" Hiro commented as they continued to walk through the town.

"Yeah, it's kinda creepy" Hoopa added floating nearby Hiro

A bit after passing what appeared to be the town's square, Hiro stopped in his tracks and whispered "Hoopa get in my bag now"

Hoopa nodded and flew into Hiro's bag and kept hidden under the flap of the bag, just before Hiro turned around and shouted "Alright, come on out I knew I was being watched seen I walked into town and personally it's a bit of the coward's way to sneak attack someone you can't beat"

Soon the ground open up and came up three men, one tall and skinny, one plump and fat and the last one was short. All three of them were wearing purple and blue material art outfits, the short one stepped forward as the tall and plump men made a self-made step-ladder for the short.

"I take it that you're the man in-charge here" Hiro asked

"Yeah, what's it to you stranger. This town belongs to the Invincible Fighter Brothers and I'm the leader the group Akia, and those two are my brother, Tori and Yama" said Akia as he poked his finger on Hiro's chest

"Well I'm sorry, I didn't know I've been traveling for so long. I thought the town was deserted and no one was here but yet it so clean" Hiro explained calmly

Soon Akia's brothers stood up and the tall and skinny called Tori said "That's because big brother has setup and massive lockdown and everyone is stuck in their houses until big brother says so" unaware that they knocked down their big brother

"A Lockdown for what I may ask?" Hiro asked as he saw Akia turning red

"That's because one of the resident sent a request to get help from one them magic guilds" Yama spoke

"Yeah and all job request can only be done by us, the Invincible Fighter Brothers" Tori added

Soon Akia jumped and smacked his brothers in the head and yelled "You maroons, what did I say when I use you two for a step ladder and when I'm talking"

"To shut up and stay still" said Tori and Yama as they were rubbing their heads

"Good" said Akia before turning back towards Hiro and asked "Now about you, are you from any of these offical guilds?"

"Well no, uh not really" Hiro replied

"Ah okay, very well" said Akia as he put forward one hand and some kind circle appear in front of it and beneath Hiro

"And Good riddance, Wind Magic: Tornado Cannon" said Akia as powerful tunnel of wind appear out of nowhere and blasted Hiro into the sky. Soon Akia turned back to his brother, "Now come on dumb dumbs, we have to punish the people of this town a bit more. I'm thinking about a tax increase or extending their lockdown" said Akia as he started to laugh villainously.

"Uh… Big brother, we might have a problem" said Tori as he and Yama were looking up at the sky

"What? I blasted the wander out of here" Akia proclaimed

"Uh... then why he's in the air?" Yama asked

Soon Akia looked up at the sky along with his brothers and was in shock to see Hiro just standing in the sky, his brown jacket turned into a sky blue with dark blue wind pattern design along the bottom of the coat, his goggles changed to cyan coloration along with his shirt.

"So I guess this change will happen when I use the plates Arceus lend to me for now, both cool and interesting" said Hiro to himself as he placed his goggles over his eyes and landed on the ground in front of the man that attempted to blast him off.

"How did you survive? My attack should have sent you all of the way to Mt Hakobe's summit" said Akia

Hiro looked at Akia and commented "So that was your magic attack, it was kinda weak in my opinion and also I thought you three were fighters not wizards"

Akia and his two brothers looked at Hiro in shock before Akia said "What you stupid or something, we're both wizards and fighters"

Hiro shrugged as he said "Well I thought Wizards were like for support and stuff like that, and also like I said I'm not from around so the idea of magic is a bit new to me"

"Well then you are about to enter the school of Hard Knock" said Akia as his brother got ready to fight back.

"Yeah, I'm with you big brother, No one disrespects us and lives to tell about it" said Tori

"Yeah that goes triple with me" added Yama as the three brothers prepared to cast their respective magic.

Hiro got ready to fight as well, he was still in his Sky Plate form so he could use to make a quick get-away or dodge. "Alright then, show me what you got boys" said Hiro

"We'll finish you off with our special finisher, let's do it Brother" shouted Akia as he and his two brothers

****

"WIND MAGIC…"

"FIRE MAGIC…"

"WATER MAGIC…"

"Wait I thought I was going to fight you three one at a time" Siad Hiro in a shocked as they was about gang up on him

" **ELEMENT TRI-BLAST** " shouted Akia, Tori, and Yama at the same time straight at Hiro.

"Aww crap-basket" said Hiro as he took the full blunt of the attack as it blasted him off the entire way pass the entrance of the town. Hoopa used his rings to teleport him and Hiro's Bag to where Hiro ended up before the Brothers notice Hoopa as they cheering themselves like the big bullies they were.

Meanwhile down the road, a young woman in her late teens with smooth tan skin, long wavy brunette hair. She was wearing a blue bikini top, red Capri pant with a pink belt wrapped around her waist and a pair of high heeled sandals and two grey and blue metal bracelets on her biceps and three round bracelets on her right wrist. She was also carrying a barrel of liquor under her left arm with ease.

"Boy, I hope this job comes easy, it's cutting in with my drinking time but I'm low on Jewel so I better get this job over with" said the woman as she continue walking

Soon an explosion went off down the road that the woman was travelling, "What the hell was that?" said the woman as she ran towards in the impact.

After taking a full triple attack to face, Hiro was now lying in crater in the middle of the road and Hoopa was floating beside him trying to wake up Hiro from the impact. "Come on Hiro, wake up. We need to get back at those jerks" cried Hoopa

"Hey are you okay?" said a voice as it spooked Hoopa and he went back into Hiro's bag as the source of the voice revealed itself to be a young woman around Hiro's age as she got to edge and saw Hiro knocked out on the ground.

'Crap, he must out like a light' thought the woman after she saw Hiro on the ground and made her way down to him.

Once she was down in the crater, the woman took out a deck of card and said "Well let's hope this help out" as she drew out a card with an image of green and blue winds

" **Healing Winds** " shouted Woman as the card started to glow and emit a powerful yet smooth aroma over Hiro's body for a bit before disappearing.

Soon Hiro started twitch a bit before opening his eyes to see a beautiful woman looking back at him as she asked "Hey, you okay now?"

"I think so but I think I might be in heaven because I'm looking at an angel" said Hiro as he unaware cause the young woman to blush a bit but snapping back to reality.

"Man that has to be one of the cheesiest pick-up lines ever. Anyway I'm out of here, I got a job to do" said the woman as she got up and started her way to the town that Hiro was blasted out of in the first place.

"Hey, wait there are three jerks there controlling the town" Hiro said as he grabbed the woman's arm

"Yeah, I know I read them they call themselves the Invincible Fighter Brothers that use 3 different kinds of elemental magic" said the woman as Hiro noticed a strange mark on her waist.

"Hey my eyes are up here, boy" said the woman angrily think that Hiro was looking elsewhere.

Hiro looked up and gave a grin, "Sorry about that but that mark on your waist, what is that about?" asked Hiro

The Woman looked down at her waist and said "That's my guild mark, I'm from Fairy Tail. So what about you; what guild are you from?"

"Oh me, well the thing is that I've been traveling around and I was looking for a guild called Fairy Tail actually" Hiro replied

"Really now?" said the woman with a smirk before continuing "Well maybe if you help me out with this job, I can let you come with me back to my guild and join us"

"Sure, anyway I want to get back at those jerks. Here I thought I was going to fight them one at the time" Hiro stated

The women sighed before saying "You know the brothers are known to strike a person all at once. It's sometimes good to bring someone else and they don't like to play fare at all"

"Yeah, learned that the hard way; but I have a plan on taking them on again" said Hiro sounding confident

"Well you better include me with your plan, kid" said the woman

"Sure, by the way; my name is Hiro Tajiri" Hiro commented

"Okay Hiro, the name is Cana Alberona, I'm Fairy Tail's Card Mistress" Cana said introducing herself to Hiro

As Hiro thought " _You sure it's not Fairy Tail's Drunken Mistress_ " as he spotted the large barrel marked with the label " _Cana's Liquor_ "

"So what kind of magic you use, I kinda want to know what you use before you join the guild" Cana added

Hiro froze for a bit as he had no idea how he would explain that he can't use magic and only had the power of a handful of plates that belonged to Arceus along with a few aura sensing lessons he got when he was in the Sinnoh region a few years ago.

"Well I think I'll let you see when we find those brothers and free the town from their grasp" said Hiro

Cana nodded in agreement, and said "Alright, well let's get going" as she started to head towards the town gaining a lead a head of Hiro as he quickly followed with Hoopa hiding in Hiro's bag again.

Soon Hiro and Cana reached Bakersville and started to head into the heart of the town as Hiro knew the brothers would show up again for another round.

"So what do these brothers look like, I just know about them and their magic but nothing on description of who they look like from the man who came from this town asking our guild to help kick them out of the town" asked Cana as they continued to walk

"Well they don't look to bright, so we can trick easily. Still there is their leader, Akia, he looks he's the brain despite being the shortest one. Then he's got his two brothers as flunkies, Tori is the tall and skinny one and the other is Yama who is plump and rounded" Hiro replied

"So do you know who uses what kind of elemental magic" Cana asked

"Nope, they strike me at once but I know they use Fire, Wind, and Water" Hiro answered

"Well it's something; I hope your plan works" said Cana as she wasn't sure of Hiro's plan of the 2 of them fighting the 3 brothers as they were out-matched but Hiro reassured her that he got that covered

Soon they reached the center of town, Hiro and Cana spotted the brothers picking on a mother as her two kids, a little boy and girl watched.

"Now tell us, who you sent with the mean request to get rid of us" said Yama

"I don't know, please let me and my children go back inside and leave us be" pleaded the mother as she started to cry

"Our big brother thinks it was someone from your inn, and with you being the owner. He thinks you know who it was that left town with that job request" commented Tori

The mother was still quiet as she still refused to another, "I think it's time to deal some more punishment onto her, and maybe we'll get an answer from her or her kids if they don't want to see their mommy get hurt" said Tori as he want to grab a brick that broke off the street when they blasted Hiro.

"For the last time, I don't know who it was just let me and my children go home" the mother pleaded as tears streamed out of her eyes.

"Sorry, lady; that's not the answer we're looking for but maybe this will jog your memory" said Tori as he lift his right arm up high with the brick in his hand.

Tori bend his arm back towards the woman, and about throw the brick at the mother, suddenly a pair of vines grabbed Tori's arm and forced him to the ground as the brick fell out of his hand.

"The lady said she didn't know, so let her go" said Hiro as he had his left arm on the ground and his clothes had change to green variant like before when he was using the Sky Plate.

Cana was in shock by what Hiro done, his clothes change and he was able to use plants to help out, 'Is this come kind of Take-over or re-quip magic?' thought Cana

"Hey it's that joker from earlier" said Yama as he let the mother go. The mother got up and grabbed her kids and ran back to their home before things got messy.

"Looks like he wants another taste of our magic" added Tori as he and Yama got ready to fight

Hiro stood up and looked at Cana, and asked "So you ready?"

"Yeah but after this you have to tell me about your magic" Cana said as she got some cards out as Hiro brought down his goggles over his eyes.

"Hold it, you wouldn't dare fight my brothers without me" said a voice as it was Akia appearing out of the shadows from a nearby alley getting Hiro and Cana's attention

"Seems a bit unfair with it going to be 2 against 3, don't you think" said Cana

Akia look at his brothers for a moment and Tori and Yama nodded, "Okay, how about this if you guys bring someone to fight with you two, then we'll make it a fair fight" Akia proposed

Hiro and Cana look at each other and Cana whispered "So is this where your plan comes into action?"

Hiro just nodded and reached into his jacket to pull something out, Cana was a bit confuse again after seeing him use some form of Take-over or re-quip magic as she wonder what was Hiro going to pull out now.

"So do you two got someone else to fight with you or not because me and my brothers wouldn't mind blasting you two off again" Akia asked

"Yeah" said Tori and Yama at the same time

"As a matter of the fact we do" said Hiro

Soon he pulled out a small spherical red and white object with a gray button on it as Hiro pressed it to make the ball grow in size, "By the way, he's been itching for a fight for the last few days as it's been a while since he had a good battle" said Hiro just before he threw the ball in the air and it opened up sending out a beam of light as it hit the ground in a flash.

Emerging from the light was a massive bipedal bulky blue crocodilian with red 3 pointed spikes along its back from the top of its head to its tail. Along with a light yellow under-jaw and a single stripe of the same color on its belly; around it's right arm was a yellow band with two eyes on it. Soon the massive creature let out a powerful roar

" **GGGGGGGGGGGAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTRRRRRRRRRR** " roared the creature as the roar spooked Cana and the Brothers

'Wow, I didn't see that coming. I guess he knew what he was doing

"What the hell is that thing?" asked Tori as he shivered in fear

"Meet Lockjaw, my Feraligatr and your worst nightmare as long you say on his good side" Hiro said as his clothes changed from green to a basic yellow.

Akia just laughed before saying "You think we're afraid of you two and your pet reptile as if. Come on boys; let's teach these fools not to mess with us and our town"

"Right big brother, we're behind you all the way" cried out Tori and Yama as they got ready to fight as well even though you were afraid of Hiro's new friend.

Hiro, Cana and Lockjaw got ready to brawl, Akia smirked before saying "Let's get this party started, **WIND WALL** " said Akia as he used his Wind magic to create a barrier around all six of them.

"What is this?" asked Hiro

"It's called " **Wind Wall** ", it creates a barrier around the caster's target and it prevents escape and if you attempt to escape, the powerful winds will shred you into pieces" Cana explained

Hiro looked around before saying "So I'm guessing knocking out Akia there would be the only way out of then, huh?"

Cana nodded as Hiro got an idea, "Okay, I think it's time we settle this now Akia" said Hiro

Akia smiled and said "You think you and girlie there can win even with your monster, don't make me laugh" as he snapped his fingers letting his brothers know it's time to beat up these intruders

Tori and Yama charged straight at Hiro and Cana, Cana looked at Hiro and asked "So what's the plan now?"

Hiro smirked as his spun kicked Yama toward Lockjaw's direction, "Divide and conquer, Cana. I'll take on Akia while you and my Feraligatr handle his brothers" said Hiro as he dodge Tori and Yama and head straight towards Akia

"Not a bad idea" said Cana as she looked at the cards she drew

" **Bubble Shot** " cried Tori as he summoned a massive storm of blobs of water at Cana

Cana quickly counter as she slammed down a card with a fountain on it and cried "The Prayer's Fountain" as powerful streams of water came out of the card to strike each of the blobs causing them to break instantly

"So you use Water Magic, which means your other brother uses Fire Magic, Huh?" Cana commented

Tori growled and said enough out of you and shouted " **Aquatic Whip** " as streams of water appeared out of his hand and started to lash them at Cana.

Cana quickly threw out the cards with images representing " _Lightning_ ", " _Reverse Tower_ " and " _Lovers_ " as she cried out " **Thunderbolt's Fate** " as a massive storm of electricity emerged from the cards and not only destroyed the whip but also knocking out Tori.

" **Fire Bullet** " cried out Yama as he summoned a magic circle and massive stream of fire shot out straight at Lockjaw.

"Lockjaw use _Aqua tail_ and strike back with _Dragon Claw_ " said Hiro as he was fighting Akia in hand-to-hand combat

Soon Lockjaw's tail spouted a torrent of powerful water and slammed it into the attack causing it to go in cloud of stream as the big jaw Pokemon used it and lunged at Yama and slashed at him with his right claw as it was coated in a green energy.

Yama ducked at the attack and then created another magic circle and attempted to perform "Fire Bullet" again but Lockjaw used Aqua Tail again and slammed Yama into his knocked out brother as well.

"Well looks like it's like it's down between you and me, Akia" said Hiro as he still using the powers of the Zap Plate.

"So it seems, now let's end this brat" said Akia as crossed his arms into an "X" and a magic circle appeared under him. Soon the Wind Wall broke apart and formed around Akia as the powerful winds created armor around him and made him taller than Hiro and close in range with Lockjaw's height.

"What is that?" Hiro said in shock that Akia had grown in size and the barrier was gone

"That's _Wind Mal_ , it creates sort of armor out of wind for the caster. I'm guessing Akia used the power of the Wind Wall to make his Wind Mal and it's why he's so much taller now" Cana explained

Hiro grinned and said "Sweet, I thought this was going by fast" as he used Charge to pump his electrical attacks

Cana gasped and yelled "Are you an idiot, He's using the power of the Wind Wall for his armor, it will tear you apart if you come into contact with it" as Hiro dropped his bag and charged towards Akia in his giant form

"Don't worry about Hiro, he knows his own limit and this isn't near it" said voice getting Cana's attention as she looked at Lockjaw.

"Did you just talk?" said Cana in daze

Lockjaw nodded and said "Yep, someone has to keep Hiro in line but heck I like to go wild as well with Hiro"

"It's either that lack of knowledge or lack of beer but I think I'm going to faint" said Cana as she fainted but luckily Lockjaw and Hoopa grabbed Cana before she hit the ground.

Meanwhile Hiro was standing in front of Akia in his Wind Mal form, "Like what you see kid, I'll teach you not to mess with me or my brother, new die" said Akia as he slammed his right fist into the ground but Hiro rolled out of way.

"I don't Think so, now how about taste of my **Thunderbolt** " said Hiro as his body shot a powerful bolt of lightning at the armor without making a dent on it.

"Was that suppose to tickle" Akia joked as he tried to stomp on Hiro. Luckily Hiro managed to use Electro-ball to stop him causing Akia to lose balance for a moment before he regained balance.

Hiro got an idea, and started to use _**Charge**_ once more before saying "You know the bigger they are, the bigger they fall. **DISCHARGE** " Hiro cried as torrent of electricity left Hiro's body and aimed straight at Akia's Wind Mal Feet and destroying the ground causing Akia to lose balance and control of his _Wind Mal_. Soon Akia was onto the same pile with his brother, as Hiro saw Cana had fainted and went to see her.

"Lockjaw, what happen to Cana?" asked Hiro as he was seeing what caused her to faint

Lockjaw chuckled for a bit before saying "Maybe it was because I spoke" causing Hiro to freeze for a brief moment to understand what had happened before snapping out of it.

"You know what after all of today's craziness, I think I can believe that you and I'm using the other Pokemon can understand me now and vice versa" said Hiro as he remember the large barrel that Cana was carrying before.

Hiro went into his bag and search to look for something, "Uh Hiro, what are you doing?" asked Hoopa as Hiro searched for something

"I think he's trying to relieve his new friend, Hoopa" said Lockjaw

Soon Hiro pulled out a water canteen and poured out the water, "Okay, now to fill this up with the alcohol from the barrel and maybe giving Cana some of it will wake her up" said Hiro just before getting hit in the back of the head by a small rock.

"Hey, you think that you can just beat us and leave us be. We'll teach you not leave us alone" said Akia as he had another rock in his hand to throw with his brother behind him.

"Hoopa fill the bottle and give it to Cana, I'll finish these guys" said Hiro as he changed from his Zap to Meadow plate form once again before tossing the empty canteen to Hoopa as the Mischief Pokemon nodded as he caught the canteen.

Hiro slowly walked toward the brother as his body starter glow, "You know I was going to let you three go with a warning and to clear out but now looks like it has to be alternate" said Hiro as he stopped in place.

Hiro turned his side while keeping his eyes on the brothers and made an open palm with his right hand, "What is that going to be?" said Akia as Hiro bended his knees and move his left hand beneath his right hand before drawing them back.

"Is he going to do some kind of fancy dance for us" asked Yama in confusion

"Yeah, dance for us and maybe we'll forgive you for beating us up" Tori stated

Soon the light around Hiro started to draw into his hands

" **Sssoooollll….** "

The light started to form into the ball

" **Aaaaaaarrrrrrr…** "

The light around the ball grew brighter as it woke up Cana from her fainting spell and it also started to frighten the brothers

" **Beeee…** "

The Brothers were on the knee except Akia, "Please Stop, we'll never take over a town again" begged Tori as he thought something bad was going to happen.

"He's bluffing, get up you two maroons" cried Akia before slapping his brothers

" **AAAAAMMMMM….** " cried Hiro as he shot out a powerful beam of light at the three brothers and blasting them off to who know where but it was clear they were out of town for good.

Cana, who was in Lockjaw's arms, couldn't believe what she just saw and said "What was that?"

"That's _Solar Beam_ , one of the most powerful Grass type moves that ever existed. The user has to charge up first before unleash the power of the sun at the target" Lockjaw explained as he watch Hiro lift up his goggles knowing the fighting is done and his clothes reverted back to normal.

"I guess Arceus was right in choosing Hiro" said Hoopa

Cana again was confused at what she had seen and heard Hoopa spoke, she wanted to some answers and she wanted them now as she got out of Lockjaw's arms and walked towards Hiro. "Okay Hiro, I want an explanation about all of this, that beam you just did, your clothes changing color and those two" asked Cana calmly but in angry tone as she pointed at Hoopa and Feraligatr as they came over.

"Okay, I'll tell you later when we get to the guild as you promised for me helping you" said Hiro nervous as Cana was almost pushing herself onto him

Cana sighed before saying "Fine, let's go before the people of this town run us out for wrecking the place" as Hiro just shrugged and went along with it as he return Lockjaw into his Pokeball.

"Actually that wouldn't be the issue" said an elderly voice behind them getting Hiro and Cana to turn around along with Hoopa.

It was bald old man with a white beard and mustache wearing a black suit with a red tie and a pair of black sunglasses, he was using a wooden cane to stand up, "So you young ones were the ones that got rid of those annoying brothers out of my town" asked the old man

"Yes we were sir but the credit goes to Hiro here for sending them packing with that beam spell" Cana replied as Hiro nodded

The old man chuckled and smiled before saying "Thank you so much, they been terrorizing the fair people of this town and as their mayor I want to extend a hand in gratitude for ridding our town of those pest"

"The pleasure is our sir, we wanted to help out this town after seeing how those three were treating the people of your town" Hiro stated

"So what about the damages?" asked Cana as she was a bit worried that her guild would bill for repair bills as she looked at the damage from their fight

"That's nothing to fret over, I'm sure that the jewel those naughty brothers took from us can be used to help repair the damages to the town square" the Mayor commented.

Cana smiled and said "Sweet for once Master wouldn't flip his stop about a town being wrecked" as Hiro was wondering what he might have gotten himself into.

Soon after getting a warm farewell from the citizens of Bakersville, Hiro, Cana and Hoopa were on the road back to Magnolia to join Fairy Tail. As the three of them walked, Cana looked at curiously as she thought 'I have to admit with all of the questions I have to asked about him and I know the Master will too as well. I also have to admit he's kind cute too especially when he was fighting' as she blushed

"Uh Cana, you alright there; I can always carry you if you want that is" said Hiro as he did spot Cana's cheeks a bit red

"No I'm fine, I'm just a bit tipsy from drinking but I'm good" said Cana as she drank from the barrel she had on her from the start.

After the sun has set and night started to set in, Hiro and Cana had arrived to Magnolia; "The guild hall is over there by the ocean, it has the mark as I have" Cana said as she pointed out where the Fairy Tail guild hall.

"Sweet, come on let's get going. I can't wait to join Fairy Tail" said Hiro as he grabbed Cana's hand and ran into town with Cana at his side and Hoopa floating close by.

**End of Chapter.**

**Author's Note:**

>  **  
> **  
> Thank you for reaching the end of this chapter, as this been posted I'm working on the second chapter where Hiro and Hoopa make their first contact with the Fairy Tail guild.
> 
> **Until next time, and have a good day and also don't forget to leave a comment and tell what you would like to see in the future of the story.**
> 
>  
> 
> **As Mentioned at the start, up to chapter 20 has been done and I wanted to test the water with the first chapter before adding more**


End file.
